A Tender Moment
by solitarius-x
Summary: Prompt from wellthatsembarrassing involving the pairing Swanqueen and movies. Regina wonders if there could ever be a more appropriate moment to utter such simple words that hold great meaning.


**Swanqueen, movies****. So this was the prompt I got from wellthatsembarrassing from a writing meme, and this was the result. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

_I dont know when to have this set, maybe sometime when everything has stopped trying to kill them, but yeah it is set at a random time in the somewhere universe. Though basically Emma and Regina have just got together_

* * *

Regina had always vowed that she would ever change herself for another person as soon as she was forcibly married to Leopold. She despised all the things he liked, whether on principle, or more to the fact that his preferred fruit was oranges, and he never fancied horses. All in all, her and Leopold had nothing in common, well she was only eighteen at the time. What fifty year old is interested in anything for a girl her age.

Well he pretended to, but she was a surrogate to Snow, nothing more.

Now she was faced with a choice down the line, that for some reason scared her more than ever possible. She was changing, adapting to a life with Emma Swan. She was doing it without realising, the cinnamon in her hot chocolate each night. The gaudy yet somehow pleasing red leather jacket hung in her closet. The loose tendrils of blonde hair that sometimes adorn the pillow to her left. Emma's side of the bed. The fact that most nights she couldn't sleep without a presence beside her. How the days were with the king were it was the exact opposite. She could never sleep with him near.

But Emma, Regina was becoming content with the arrangement, with the blonde constantly over at the house, eating her food, sleeping in her bed. Regina really didn't seem to mind, not in the slightest. This whole revelation of her apparently set fate, her fate that wasn't chosen by another, or stupid fairy dust. But a fate that she chose, for herself, by herself. Never had she had this such power over her life. Even when she was the Evil Queen, there was an unseen force guiding her every move.

The whole idea that for once she had control over her life came in the form of a movie. Not exactly what you would expect, but for her, it was just perfect. Emma had pleaded, and she hated grovelling, the pitiful sight of someone attempting to make you do what they want. Not through force, but by sheer and utter boot kissing. Yet with Emma, she didn't feel obligated, didn't feel pressured to do what she said. Regina just wanted to. That was how she found herself next to Emma, on the couch, watching a movie. Regina never really had a thing for most movies, she never understood the appeal. Though with Emma beside her, she was enjoying it.

Honestly she wasn't paying much attention to the plot. Though by what Emma said about it, and basically told her the whole plot before they had sat down to watch it. Regina was still confused as to how fiction could have pulp. Though Emma was enjoying it, and for some reason, entirely within her control, though she wasn't quite sure what it was. She was enjoying it too. Through the entirety of the movie, while pushed up against Emma's hip, she felt at home.

It was during these quiet, blissful, easy moment when watching a movie that Regina finally understood something. Something of great importance. She, Regina Mills was in love with Emma Swan. Sure they had professed that they liked each other, by the gods, even slept together. But these simple words. These simple words had never been uttered. Well, they hadn't until, during the movie about something Regina couldn't quite comprehend. They same as a sweet sigh, holding the very breath of life as they left her red lips. As they clawed their way out of her throat and made themselves known. Regina said three words, "I love you."

Through the soft kiss on her head, to the tightening of the arm around her waist. Through the fingers that rubbed circles in her skin, soothing her, because there was only one person alive that knew how hard those words were to say. How hard it would be if those feelings were not returned tenfold. So the very person who knew this, how hard those words were to say, lent over, and whispered three words as blonde hair obscured their face. "Love you too."

* * *

**Yeah, so this was just a quick drabble because I was testing the waters, and trying to become more active in this fandom, so any feedback at all is appreciated. – Chuck - TC**


End file.
